Nico DiAngelo and the Crazy Stick People
by hippiechic13
Summary: After a shadow traveling incident Nico is sent to Britain. With his luck he manages to get himself stuck in Grimmauld place. Will he get rescued or be stuck with a bunch of crazy stick people who call themselves wizards?
1. I follow the smell of death

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I sighed, pacing in the New Orleans graveyard. How did I get into this? The titan war was over and now Percy just had to go and disappear. I'm Nico DiAngelo by the way, son of Hades. Percy Jackson is my cousin who I've been trying to look for.

Well, I didn't really want to spend my time looking for him. I mean, I'm not cold-hearted but I'm sure Percy can get himself out of whatever mess he's in. He's very good at that type of thing. Meanwhile, I'm having problems of my own. Like shadow traveling for instance. I was still trying to manage it without passing out or going to China. Boy, had that been an awkward experience.

So anyways, Annabeth asked me (threatened me) to help look for Percy. I guess I'd better get started then. I ran into the shadows of an old oak, concentrating on Camp Halfblood. The moment the world disappeared and darkness engulfed me, I knew something was wrong. I felt like I was going in the wrong direction. Minutes passed and the roller coaster feeling didn't stop. Then, with a sharp lurch, I fell flat on my face on the street.

I got up cautiously and stared around. I was definitely not in Camp Halfblood. I don't think I was even in New York. I took in my surroundings slowly. I was on a slowly darkening street and there were a few people walking down the street. As I got closer I could hear their accents. They were British! I was in the U.K.

"Well it's better than China." I muttered to myself, "At least I can sort of understand people here." Now there was just one problem: getting back. As I glanced around, I noticed something strange. The numbers on the building behind me went: 11, 13. Twelve was missing, how weird. That's when it hit me. Smack in the middle of the two building was radiating death. Well, someone inside was radiating death anyways. Like they had died and come back but still had a piece of death inside them.

I ran up to the place where the two buildings met. There it was! Death, right in the middle, I could sense it. I knew this was a bad idea since I had already shadow traveled twice today, but I had to see who was inside there. I took a deep breath, ran at the wall, and concentrated on the middle. I felt myself sink into the darkness, too preoccupied to realize the entire time I was being watched by a giant black dog.

**_THIS IS A LINE_**

"Hecate, where have you sent my son?" Hades yelled. A woman with multicolored eyes and flowing black hair appeared before him.

"I have simply set him on a small field trip among my people." Hecate smiled.

"He is among the wizards?" Hades yelled at her.

"Do not worry, I will send some campers to retrieve him shortly. I just wanted to give him a taste of my world. Besides, it was getting boring over there with the whole trying to defeat Tom Riddle fiasco." Hecate argued.

Hades sighed, knowing he could not win this argument, "Fine. But if he doesn't come back in one piece I swear-"he started grumbling.

"Do not worry, he will." Hecate promised and with that she vanished from the Underworld.


	2. I'm unconcious for this part

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The moment I appeared on the other side, I realized there was a whole other secret house.

"Aha! I new it…" I mumbled vaguely, feeling very sleepy. Suddenly a bunch of people rushed down the hallway pointing sticks at me, which was confusing. Maybe I was just hallucinating…

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded a man with a glass eye and a wooden leg, poking his stick at my chest. Nope, definitely not a hallucination. I couldn't answer though. I was too busy passing out from exhaustion of too much shadow traveling. My vision grew blurry as I was engulfed in darkness for the third time today.

_**THIS IS A LINE**_

_**3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**_

Moody paced angrily, back and forth in front of an unconscious boy lying on a couch. The unconscious boy in question, had messy black hair, a pale, olive skin face, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a skeleton on the side, black jeans, black converse, and had what appeared to be a sword in his belt. He also only looked to be about twelve or thirteen. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Mcgonagall, Snape, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and Dumbledore watched, some curious, some anxious.

"So you're saying he definitely appeared out of thin air, Sirius? And managed to just melt right through the wall?" Remus asked his friend.

"Yes, but it didn't look like apparating. When he first appeared all I saw was a shadow. Then he fell out of it." Sirius insisted.

"What I want to know is why Black was out and about? You could've given us all away!" Snape said angrily. Sirius shot Snape a glare which he returned.

"We'll talk about that later! That's not the point right now." Mcgonagall snapped.

"What is the point then, Minerva?" Snape asked curtly.

The point is, he is just a mere boy! How on earth did he get past all the enchantments? And the fidelius charm?" Mcgonagall finally burst out.

"No clue but he looks like a death eater to me." Moody muttered distractedly.

"Don't be silly Mad eye! He must only be twelve!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed angrily.

"Looks like a bit of a depressing bloke." Tonks commented.

Sirius frowned, "What's that he's got on him?" he bent down and unhooked the sword on his belt. He pulled off the sheath and revealed the stygian sword. Sirius touched the blade cautiously and let out a cry of pain and dropped the sword.

"Ow! It burnt me!" Sirius's finger tip was black and smoking. He quickly healed it with his wand.

Moody picked up the sword gingerly by the handle and set it on the table.

"Bloody kid's got a sword but no wand." Moody said, glaring at the boy like he expected him to get up and start explaining himself.

"What do you think it's made out of?" Remus asked

"How should we know?" Snape asked sourly, watching the boy carefully.

"Maybe he's a death eater in disguise. There's always polyjuice potion." Suggested Mr. Weasley.

Tonks took out her wand and muttered, "Homenum Revelio." Nothing happened, "He's definitely just a kid." The others just stared down, absolutely puzzled.

"Not even death eaters could get past those charms. How could a twelve year do it?" Kingsley asked to no one in particularly.

"Why don't we wake him up and ask him?" Dumbledore suggested quietly, speaking for the first time since the strange boy's arrival. The others looked at each other and finally nodded.

Tonks pointed her wand at the boy yet again and murmured, "Ennervate."

_**THIS IS A LINE**_

"Yup, there's definitely an intruder down there!" Fred and George whispered gleefully, bursting into Harry and Ron's room in which Hermione and Ginny were also in.

"Is it a death eater?" Hermione asked anxiously.

George shrugged, "Dunno. Apparently he just appeared out of thin air outside Grimmauld place. Then they all started arguing and we didn't get anything else because your cat-"he glared at Hermione, "ran off with our ear!" Just on time, the door creaked open and Crookshanks ran in with a chewed up extendable ear. Hermione scooped him up and started scratching his ears.

"Well I hope they're done soon. I'm starving." Ron said just as his stomach growled. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at him, "What? I'm hungry!" He protested.

"What else is new?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"I wonder who the intruder is…" Harry said.

"Probably just some nutter." Fred said.

"Some nutter that just happens to be able to get past the fidelius charm?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Good point." Harry said.

"It's probably a death eater." Commented Ron. They all agreed and proceeded to watching Fred and George apparate around the room and play with Crookshanks.


	3. I get interrogated by a pirate

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works. Also _this is Dumbledore's thoughts_ throughout the entire thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**NICO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I blinked awake blearily, feeling very tired and achey. Suddenly, I realized there were a ton of people standing over me and staring. I bolted awake and sat up so quickly that all the people backed up a little. The man in the front with the glass eye and wooden leg still had his stick out. A very, very old man stood next to him with the longest beard I had ever seen. For some reason he was wearing either a manly dress or robes. I grabbed for my sword hilt, but it was gone. I glanced at the kitchen table and saw it lying there. I got up, but peg leg shoved me back on the couch.

"You can have your sword after you've answered our questions." He said gruffly. _**Strange, he doesn't seem to have a wand, only a sword to defend himself.**_

I studied them all carefully, wondering why mortals would carry sticks around. _**He was studying us quite shrewdly, reminding me of a young Tom Riddle when I first met him.**_ They seemed like an odd bunch of adults. "Who are you people?" I asked. _**Ah, so he's an American.**_

"We'll be asking the questions young man-"Peg Leg started angrily but the old dude stopped him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. May I ask your name?" Dumbledore said politely.

So he was a teacher? "What about the rest of you?" I finally asked. They all said their names one by one. They looked rather surprised when I didn't react. _**While saying all our names, the boy just looked at us rather blankly which is odd. Even wizards in America have heard of Alastor and I.**_

"Nico DiAngelo." I said.

"So Mr. DiAngelo, where are you from?"

"America." _**I thought so.**_

"Why were you trying to break in eh?" Peg Leg asked.

I sighed in annoyance, "Look, I wasn't _trying_ to break in. I don't even know where I am, so if you'd give me my sword back, I'd appreciate it if you would let me leave-" The other people started muttering after I said that.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving here until we get some of our questions answered!" roared Peg Leg. I sighed, this was not good. Not good at all. If only I wasn't too weak to shadow travel, I could disappear and forget this ever happened. Or if Percy taught me how to manipulate the mist, I could make them forget about me. But since I could do none of those things and I didn't even have my sword, I was stuck.

"So where am I?" I asked. There were a couple of shocked looks. _**So he didn't know he was passing through all sorts of enchantments including the fidelius charm. Interesting.**_

"That's classified information." Peg Leg growled.

"So you couldn't give me the city? Country maybe? Or is that classified too?" I snapped, my patience wearing thin.

"London, England." Peg Leg snapped, "Now why were you here, instead of in America?"

"Oh trust me, I don't wanna be here..." I muttered. _**I smiled at his pure bluntness.**_

Peg Leg just growled at me, "I don't want your cheek, boy-"

"Well can you tell us how you got past the enchantments then?" asked the woman named Tonks, cutting Peg Leg off.

I frowned, what enchantments? Maybe they weren't mortals after all. Could they possibly be children of Hecate? But they didn't seem like demigods, I could usually tell when someone's half god. So what were they? I half wondered if some God sent me here just to mess with me.

"Enchantments?" I asked. More muttering, I caught some saying "Doesn't know what an enchantment is…" and "Maybe he's a muggle…" and "Don't be daft, a muggle couldn't get in here!"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" I asked, more annoyed than ever. Now the weird people were just giving each other puzzled looks.

"You don't know what a muggle is?" pink hair asked.

"Nope." Dumbledore was watching me thoughtfully.

"Look boy, are you a death eater or not?" Peg Leg snapped at me.

I snorted, "What the heck is a death eater? How are you supposed to eat death?" I wondered what my Dad would say about this if he saw it. Now the weirdos with the sticks looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"You know, with Voldemort?" Peg Leg yelled.

"Who's he?" I asked blankly. And what a stupid name… Peg Leg was just staring at me in disbelief. More gasps all around the room.

"Has he got amnesia or something?" asked the man named Sirius uncertainly.

"Alastor, are you sure he's not a muggle?" asked the red head, Mr. Weasley quietly.

"Of course he's not a muggle!" exclaimed the man who introduced himself as Remus Lupin, "A muggle could never find this place, much less get past the fidelius charm."

"Ok first of all, I do not have amnesia! Second of all, what the heck is a muggle? Third of all, why do you all keep waving sticks at me? What are you trying to do, poke me?" I said angrily, losing my patience completely. _**Hmmm, he seems to have the knowledge of a muggle, yet he was able to find the Order?**_

"A muggle is a person who doesn't have-"Pink hair started but the guy named Kingsley elbowed her and she fell silent.

Dumbledore was still staring at me, "So you've never heard of Voldemort?" I shook my head. "The dark lord?" he pressed. I shook my head again. "Tom Riddle?" he finally asked quietly. I started to shake my head, than stopped. Because I had heard that name before. My Dad had talked about him, mostly complained, but I hadn't really been listening at the time. Something about cheating death.

"Hold on, I _have_ heard that name before!" I said. Now they all just looked plain confused. _**Well that is very puzzling. He only knows Voldemort by his real name, yet doesn't seem to know anything else about the Wizarding World…**_

"You still haven't our question. Why and how did you get in?" Kingsley pressed.

Uh oh. Great, now they cornered me. I couldn't say I shadow traveled and followed the smell of death because that would totally blow my cover, plus it would sound creepy. "Um, that's classified information."

Peg leg stomped his peg leg on the ground, "Well, this is absolutely pointless. How about you tell us a little about your sword?"

"I touched it and it burnt me." Sirius stated.

"Yeah, it'll do that. You're lucky you weren't incinerated…" I mumbled. _**So his sword holds great power. I wonder, did he make it himself?**_

"Did you enchant it yourself?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Uh, no?" I said, not really sure how to answer that one. _**Maybe this boy isn't a wizard. But his sword is most definitely not a normal sword and he is most definitely not a normal muggle. **_

"We are getting absolutely nowhere!" roared Peg Leg, "Anybody have some veritaserum?" I had no idea what that meant but they all started checking their pockets and shaking their heads.

"I have some in my storage but it would take me a day or two to get it." The greasy haired guy named Snape said.

Peg Leg glanced at Dumbledore, obviously asking for his consent. Dumbledore hesitated, the nodded. _**I don't want to use truth serum on the boy, but we must find out what he is hiding. He could be a breach to our security which we can't afford in these dangerous times.**_

"Right then. When Snape comes back with the veritaserum, we question the boy. Until then, I suppose he'll just have to stay here. But I want someone watching him at all times. He's hiding something, and I don't trust him." Peg Leg ordered. They all nodded.

"Woah, hold up! What's veritas-something? And I have to stay here longer? Look, I don't have the time! I have things to do, places to be!" I protested.

"I'm sure you do but you're also a breach of security. We can't have you going around blabbing about us!" Peg Leg glared at him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret house or whatever! I've got no one to tell anyways! Any besides, I just wish I could forget this whole thing!" I insisted desperately.

Peg Leg scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, that isn't a bad idea. Obliviate this from memory…" _**No! I want to learn about this boy, not take away his memories.**_

"No!" Mcgonagall said sharply, "I want to know how this boy got past the fidelius charm."

"The what charm?" I asked, but like usual, I got no answers.

"I agree, I feel we have more to learn from Nico." Dumbledore said.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked, annoyed.

"No." snapped Peg Leg, "Molly, if you could take him to one of the guest rooms." The red headed woman named Molly Weasley nodded and gestured to me.

I had no choice but to follow her upstairs. There were strange decapitated heads hanging on the wall of creatures I had never seen before. That reminded me a bit of the Underworld.

"Here you go dear." She opened the door for me. It was a small room with wooden floors, a bedside table, and a bed. Nothing else.

"It's not much but it'll do for the time being. Can I get you anything to eat Nico?" she asked me.

"No thanks Mrs. Um, Weasley." I said uncomfortably. She smiled and nodded before closing the door. I heard the click of a lock, then footsteps down the hall that stopped at my door. Oh yay, I get a guard. Lucky me.

I was tired so I laid down on the bed on top of the cover, kicked off my shoes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE **_

"Ron, Harry, guess what? The intruder isn't a death eater!" George whispered loudly, popping into Ron and Harry's bedroom with a crack. Ginny and Hermione had gone to bed.

"What?" Ron said.

"Then who is he?" Harry asked.

"No idea! He wasn't talking! But he's actually staying here until Snape can get veritaserum!" Fred whispered ecstatically.

"Well then he must not be with Voldemort." Harry commented causing everyone in the room to wince.

"I think he's staying in the bedroom next to this one. You thinking what I'm thinking George?" Fred grinned.

"Already ahead of you." George whispered back.

"Guys, I don't think that's a good ide-"Ron stopped. The twins had already disappeared with yet another loud crack.


	4. I get woken up by red heads, twice

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**_

Fred and George appeared in the room with a loud crack. They nodded to each other and shuffled silently over to the small figure lying fast asleep on the bed. They stared for a moment.

"I thought he'd be...older." George whispered.

"Yeah and less, scrawny." Fred agreed. The boy lying on the bed was rather small and looked no older than thirteen. Suddenly he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, I swear if you dump 'nother bucket of water on me-!" he mumbled.

"Oops, time to go." Fred muttered. In a flash the twins disappeared. The boy stared around, confused. Finally he decided to resume sleep.

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

"Harry, Ron, breakfast time!" called through the doorway, "Oh and could you wake our guest and tell him breakfast is ready? He's in the room next door." Ron and Harry sat up, rubbing their eyes blearily.

"She wants _us _to wake him up?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

Harry just shrugged, "We'd better get going then."

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

_**NICO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I was in the middle of a nice peaceful, dream free sleep when somebody started poking me and muttering nervously, "Um, hey, kid, it's breakfast."

I yawned widely, "Go 'way Percy..."

I heard the voice again, now sounding surprised, "Did he just say Percy?" Yup, that definitely wasn't Percy. I opened my eyes and sat up finding a red head and a guy with messy black hair and a weird lightning scar on his forehead staring down at me. They both looked around fifteen. The death sense was back and stronger then ever. It was coming right from the scar of the black haired guy. I just stared at him. The two boys looked awkwardly at me.

"Um, it's breakfast." Red head told me. I gave the boy with the scar another glance, then nodded and headed out the door. As we descended down the stairs the two boys watched me curiously.

"Ron Weasley." Red head introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

I hesitated, than shook it, "Nico DiAngelo." The black haired boy didn't bother to introduce himself which was strange. We sat at a long table but before anyone could say anything, two red headed identical guys appeared in front of me. Jeez, was everybody in this place a red head?

"Gah!" I jumped backwards in shock. They just laughed at me. This definitely proved these people were not normal mortals. But then, what were they? Who else could just appear out of nowhere besides halfbloods? "Hey you two woke me up last night!" I realized, remembering what had happened.

They grinned sheepishly, "Sorry bout that. We just wanted to see who it was. Fred by the way." One of the twins said.

"George." The other one said, "We thought you'd be...taller."

"So did I." I sighed, sitting down and taking a long sip of the tea Mrs. Weasley had set in front of me.

"George!" snapped Mrs. Weasley who must've been his Mom, "Don't be so rude."

"Sorry Mum." He grinned. I just stared at Fred and George. They reminded me scarily of Travis and Connor.

"You guys remind me a lot of my uh, cousins." I said, taking another sip of tea.

"Travis and Connor?" George asked. Well I think it was George anyways.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"You mumble in your sleep." Fred added. Just then two girls entered the room. One had bushy brown hair and was carrying a cat and the other was _another _red head. They stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"Girls, this is Nico DiAngelo, he'll be staying with us for a short while. Nico, this is Hermione and Ginny.

__ "Hi." Ginny said while Hermione said, "Nice to meet you." I nodded uncomfortably.

I noticed a newspaper sitting on the table. Normally I wouldn't sit reading newspapers being ADHD and all but the pictures in this one were moving! The only answer I could think for this was something my Dad had told me about a while ago. Something about descendants of Hecate being given great power and calling themselves wizards. That's who these people were! Wizards, why didn't I see it before? I guess the sticks threw me off. The Hecate kids in camp never used sticks to do magic.

I picked up the newspaper and flipped through it, watching the pictures move. It was pretty entertaining. But I did notice the words "The Dark Lord" an awful lot. I assumed that meant Tom Riddle. And it kept saying something about Harry Potter saying he was back and how it was all a load of rubbish, or in American, trash.

I frowned, now I was curious, "Who's Harry Potter?" I asked absentmindedly. The kitchen went considerably quiet. I glanced up from the newspaper and noticed everyone was giving me funny looks. The black haired guy looked somewhat relieved though.

"Me." The black haired guy, or Harry I mean, said finally.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, embarrassed. I wondered vaguely if this whole dark lord thing had anything to do with the smell of death on him. The rest of them were watching me, puzzled.

The rest of the day passed considerably fast. Mrs. Weasley made us all clean the house numerous times. Fred and George were steadily reminding me more and more of Travis and Connor. And I was getting more and more curious about this Harry guy. I was pretty sure the moment I stepped out of the room, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron would start whispering about me behind my back. I didn't blame them, but it was sure annoying as Hades.

Now that I had realized these people were wizards, I saw magic everywhere. There were a couple of appearances from that Sirius guy but all he did was watch me closely. Also, there was this weird creature think named Kreacher that kept muttering about filthy mudbloods and halfbloods. I took offense to that and tried to shush him in case he blew my cover. And all the while I was dreading that Snape guy coming back with the verita-something. Whatever it was, I'm sure it wouldn't help my situation one bit.

It was evening and we had just finished dinner. Mrs. Weasley turned out to be a great cook. I hadn't had homemade food in, well forever. Suddenly I heard the front door open and my blood turned cold. It was the people who had captured me, including the Snape guy. And he had a bottle of something clear in his hands. Peg Leg dragged me to a back room and shoved me in a chair.

"Ouch." I muttered, glaring at Peg Leg's moving glass eye.

"Bottoms up." He said grimly and uncorked the bottle.

**Hey thanks to all my subscribers and favoriters but could more of you leave reviews? Thanks.**


	5. I am really not having a good week

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"There is no way I'm going to drink that." I said, trying to scoot the chair away from the little bottle.

"You will if we say you will." Peg Leg snapped.

"Tell me what it does!" I demanded.

"We don't have time for this!" With that Peg Leg grabbed my jaw, forcing it to open. He dumped some of the liquid into my mouth.

Still holding my jaw closed he ordered, "Swallow."

"Moody! Be gentle!" Mrs. Weasley insisted. At least _somebody _liked me. I tried to hold it in my mouth, but eventually gave out. I swallowed it in a quick gulp. After a second, I felt a little…blank. I opened my mouth to speak, but found I couldn't. I couldn't do much of anything except sit and stare blankly.

"Now, what is your real name?" Peg Leg asked.

"Nico DiAngelo." I answered, well my mouth answered. In that second, I realized what this stuff did. It made you tell the truth. I cursed silently, the Gods were going to kill me. If not the Gods, then Annabeth and Chiron. Unless the wizards did it first.

"How did you get inside Grimmauld place?" Lupin asked.

I furiously tried to keep my mouth shut, but the potion won the fight, "Shadow Travel." Now the wizards looked fairly puzzled. For some odd reason I thought I saw an ear attached to a string sticking out from under the door. Maybe hallucinations were just a side effect of the potion thing.

Finally Pink Hair asked, "What's that?"

"A form of teleporting through shadows." My mouth blurted out. Curse these stupid wizards! There was a lot of muttering, "I've never heard of it before…" or, "Does that even exist?"

"Why did you…shadow travel here in the first place?" Peg Leg asked.

"I was looking for my cousin Percy." My mouth said blandly. I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley winced a little at the name Percy.

"Why did you think he was in Grimmauld place?" asked Sirius.

I tried with all my might to keep my mouth shut, but to no avail. "I didn't. I came in because I sensed death." I gasped out finally. I might as well have a giant neon sign that says, "Hey look, it's the son of Hades!" hung over my head.

Now the wizards were looking at me like I was crazy, "Are you a wizard?" Peg Leg asked suddenly. The other wizards started shouting things at him like, "Statue of secrecy Moody!" or, "Are you daft?" or, "Of course he is!"

"Nope." I winced at myself. The room went completely silent, all eyes were on me. Please, please don't ask-

"What are you exactly?" Peg Leg asked.

"A-"I held my breath. I could feel my face steadily turning red, "Halfblood!" I inhaled deeply. Now the cat was out of the bag. I was dead mead.

"See? Told you he was a wizard!" said Lupin.

"But he just said he wasn't…" Pink hair looked confused. Now _I_ was puzzled. Is a halfblood some sort of wizard or something?

"What exactly do you mean by halfblood?" Peg Leg asked suspiciously.

"Half g-god, half human." I could literally imagine Zeus electrocuting me with his master lighting bolt and Annabeth yelling her head off at me right now. The wizards were giving me more, "You're a total freaking nutjob" looks.

"Did he just say God?" asked Pink hair conversationally.

"I think so…" muttered Sirius.

"What do you mean by half God?" Peg Leg snapped, looking very skeptical now.

But I was done answering questions. I literally held my breath until the answer came right up to my lips. Suddenly I choked, and spit out the liquid. I bent over there gasping for breath and holding my stomach. I felt like passing out, which of course I did. For the second time in two days. Never a good sign…

_**THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE**_

Fred and George pulled the extendable ear out from under the door quietly. They scampered back to the attic they were supposed to be cleaning. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all waiting expectantly.

"He's not a wizard!" Fred shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Keep it down will you? They'll hear us!" Ron hissed.

"What do you mean he's not a wizard? He has to be!" Hermione insisted.

"Apparently he's half God! That's what he says anyways." George added.

"Half God? As in God, God?' Harry asked skeptically.

"That's impossible." Hermione said immediately.

"Yeah, and he got here by shadow traveling and he entered Grimmauld place because he sensed death." Fred said in a stupid, mock spooky voice.

"Is he mad?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Probably." Everyone said in unison.

"We're going back to hear more!" George whispered excitedly. So they left back downstairs, everyone agreeing Nico was probably a nutter.

**Review if you're awesome.**


	6. My Idiot Cousins Come to the Rescue

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I woke up to find myself in… a lush valley with flowers of all colors. Woah, was not expecting that. Suddenly a woman with multicolored eyes and long, black flowing hair appeared in front of me. She smiled kindly at me.

"Hello Nico. Do you know who I am?" she asked. Her voice was somehow musical, but echoey.

"Ummm, no. Where am I?" I asked. This was all very confusing.

She sighed and shook her head, "I am Hecate, Goddess of magic, and you're still dreaming Nico."

"Wait, are you the one who sent me to Grimmauld place?" I asked angrily.

She rolled her eyes, "Well who else? Anyways when you wake you must tell the wizards who you are. They will not let you leave until you do. Only then will I send some campers to collect you."

"So that's why you sent me? You just wanted them to know about the existence of halfbloods? Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" I groaned.

She shrugged, "It was more fun this way. Besides, they were getting too arrogant, thinking they were the only non-human beings in the world."

I woke up cursing at Hecate. "Stupid magic…" I muttered. I noticed I was alone in a bedroom. This could be my chance to escape! Whatever they had given me, it had returned my strength! I was fairly sure I could shadow travel again. Now I just needed my sword… I closed my eyes, and ran into the shadowy corner of the room. For a second I was in darkness, then the room I had first been brought into materialized around me. My sword was lying where I last saw it, on the table. I picked it up, grinning. I had missed this thing.

"Halt! Stop right where you are!" the unmistakable voice of Peg Leg roared behind me. I spun around, to my horror it was the whole crew of wizards. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Peg Leg, Pink Hair, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape. I looked around desperately, but no shadows in sight. The room was brightly lit.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered. I quickly unsheathed my sword and pointed directly at Peg Leg.

"Don't come any closer!" I warned. I didn't really want to harm anyone, but I had to scare them.

Before anyone could do anything, Peg Leg pointed his stick at me and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" I ducked, but it didn't do anything to _me_. My sword went flying out of my hand. I watched in dismay as it hit the wall behind me. I cursed loudly.

"Explain! If you don't, we'll just give you veritaserum again!" Peg Leg threatened. I winced, no way was I going through _that _experience again. And what had Hecate said again? Tell them who you are. I sighed, guess it was time to tell the truth. I just hoped they didn't put me in a straight jacket after they heard it.

"Have you people heard of Greek Mythology?" I asked carefully.

"There's Greek mythology?" a couple of them asked but the Dumbledore dude nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Well, it's real and so are halfbloods. A halfblood in, erm…my world is the child of a god or goddess and a mortal which makes them half god. Demigod is the official term. Which is what I am." I finished watching the wizards cautiously. A couple of them were staring at me with their mouths open. Some just looked skeptical.

"That is the most redic-"Peg Leg started angrily, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I believe him." Dumbledore said, nodding at me. There was silence. Finally-

"Me too." Mcgonagall agreed. Slowly the other wizards all agreed, including Peg Leg though he did so grudgingly.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose son are you?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Hades, God of the Underworld and the dead." I said blankly.

"Well that's fitting." Pink Hair said, eyeing the skeleton on my t-shirt.

"So when you said you could sense death…" Mcgonagall trailed off, watching me warily.

"Oh yeah, turns out it was that Harry Potter guy. That reminds me, did he die and come back or something weird like that? Because that scar of his is absolutely radiating death." I asked. They all looked remotely abashed and shocked at that.

"Yes, that's where he was hit with the death curse when he was a baby. He's the only one known to have survived it." Lupin said finally.

"Oooohhh, that explains it." I murmured. They were all watching me apprehensively, like I was gonna spit out some more disturbing information. I usually got that first impression so I wasn't too bothered.

"So- so now we have to figure out what we're going to do with him-" Peg leg started wearily, but I cut him off.

"I'm pretty sure someone is going to be sent to get me soon so luckily, you won't have to worry about that much longer." I said cheerily, suddenly feeling much more up about how things were going.

Pink Hair snorted, "They're not going to be able to find us."

"You'd be surprised…" I muttered under my breath, too quiet for them to hear.

"How do we know you're not going to go mouth off about us?" peg Leg asked suspiciously.

"Same reason you're not going to go mouth off about me!" I retorted.

Peg Leg glanced around at the rest of the group, they seemed to be nodding so he said, "Alright we won't tell your secret if you won't tell ours. But I'm warning you DiAngelo, we're giving you the benefit of the doubt here."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So who exactly is picking you up and how are they going to find Grimmauld place?" Snape asked suspiciously.

I frowned suddenly, "Actually I don't know-" I broke off as a loud crash came from the living room.

"What was that?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously. I grabbed my sword and we all rushed out of the room, only to find Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny crouching outside the door, obviously eavesdropping.

"Children! What exactly do you think you're doing?" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"Uhhh…" Ron couldn't seem to find an excuse.

"Did you hear everything?' Sirius asked.

"Every word!" Fred grinned.

"Is your Dad really a Greek God?' George asked me eagerly. Before I could respond, Mcgonagall interrupted.

"Nevermind that, did you six make that noise?" Mcgonagall asked sharply.

"No, that just happened." Hermione said quickly. They all looked at each other worriedly.

"We'll discuss this later, this is _not _over!" Mrs. Weasley glared daggers at her children and Hermione and Harry. Then they all rushed down the hall.

I turned the corner to see half the wall blown out and two identical figures, one slightly taller, than the other, standing in the rubble looking around, fascinated.

"Oh no. No, no, no…" I trailed off, staring at my cousins in horror.

"Hey cuz!" Connor grinned.

"We're here to rescue you!" Travis grinned identically while I did a mental faceplant. Big time.

**Reviews motivate me to update faster. True fact. Also tell me if you like that Travis and Connor came, instead of Annabeth. I was torn between both, but I figured this would be more entertaining. Plus, Annabeth's too busy looking for Percy.**


	7. I finally get out of that place

**Can we pretend for my story's sake that Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same time? Thanks! And Percy just disappeared and Nico's still figuring out how the whole shadow travel thing works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The wizards looked pretty outraged that Travis and Connor had destroyed their living room. Well, all of them except Fred and George. They were just watching the Stolls curiously.

"Why on earth would Hecate send you two?" I stared in dibelief.

"She didn't! She just asked Chiron to pick someone from camp. At first he was gonna send Annabeth, but she's too busy looking for Percy. So we volunteered!" Travis said cheerily.

"Chiron didn't think it was a good idea, but nobody else wanted to go to London. So here we are!" Connor added.

"How did you find this place? And why did you blow up the wall?" Peg Leg asked sharply.

"Hecate told us of course, she sent us here!" Travis said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. Peg Leg looked very confused.

"Duh." Connor added, "Hecate said number twelve Grimmauld place, but there was none so we just blew up some of the wall, and here you were!"

"We nicked some explosives from the Hephaestus kids, thought they might come in handy." Travis explained.

"So you couldn't, oh I don't know, Iris message me?" I snapped.

"Oh." Travis said.

"That might've been smarter." Connor said thoughtfully. I sighed, why me?

"Um." I turned to the wizards who were still watching in amusement, "These are my cousins, Travis and Connor Stoll. And I'd keep your personal belongings in eyesight at all times unless you want them stolen." I warned.

"Hey, we wouldn't do that!" protested Connor.

"Yes we would." Travis added. Connor just shrugged.

"So are you two half Greek also?" Pink Hair asked.

"Yup! Our Dad is Hermes." Connor said.

"God of thieves." Travis said.

"Travelers if you're nice." Connor added.

"Most people aren't." Travis added.

"So if we could just grab Zombie Boy over here, we'll be out of your hair in a second-"Connor started. Connor and Travis both threw an arm around me and turned to walk out of the gaping hole in the wall.

"Wait just a second! We have some questions for you two." Peg Leg said sternly. I gave them a "just go with it" look. They sighed and followed Peg Leg back to the kitchen.

"Nice place you got here." Connor commented, "It's got a very gloomy, death feel to it."

"Yeah, the decapitated heads are a nice touch." Travis added. Fred and George laughed.

"I know what you mean…" Sirius muttered somewhat unhappily.

"It's perfect for you Nico!" Connor grinned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

I glared at him, "Shut up."

They sat the three of us down at the table in a row, Travis, Connor, and me. The wizards all stood, crowded on the other side of the table. It was like one of those interrogations in those stupid crime movies.

"Alright, who exactly is this Hecate person?" Sirius asked.

"The Goddess of magic. Don't worry about her knowing where this place is." Travis said reassured them.

"Yeah, she knows everything." Connor said breezily, waving his hands.

"How many of you are there?" asked Pink Hair.

"A lot. But we won't bother you if you don't bother us." Travis said.

"No harm, no foul." Connor said. The wizards looked confused at that saying, "Nevermind." Connor said quickly.

"And you promise not to tell anyone about us?" Mcgonagall asked.

"As long as you do the same for us." I nodded.

"May I ask why you want to keep in hiding?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well if people knew we were half god, everyone would treat us differently. They might even be scared of us, or they would dissect us like guinea pigs." I explained.

"Why do you magical British people stay in hiding?" Travis asked, interested. The wizards looked disgruntled at the title, "magical British people."

"Then everybody would want magic solutions to their problems. It's easier this way." Lupin explained.

"Is that what these sticks are for?" Travis asked interestedly, pulling one of the magic wands out of his pocket.

"Hey, that's mine!" Pink hair snatched the wand out of his hand, "How'd you take this?"

"Um, just pulled it out of you pocket. It was pretty easy actually." Travis said simply.

I groaned, "I told you to keep your stuff in eyesight."

Connor took a handful of bright orange and purple candies out of his pocket, "Then what are these for?"

"Hey, where'd you get those?" Fred asked.

"Fell out of your pocket. I didn't even have to steal it." Connor laughed.

"Boys, I thought I told you to get rid of _all _of those!" Mrs. Weasley glowered at her sons.

"Oops." George muttered.

"They look good." Connor started to unwrap one.

"No! Don't eat it!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yeah, it'll make you nose bleed. Or make you vomit, I'm not sure which." Ron warned.

"Awesome! Where'd you get these?" Travis grinned, examining them.

"We made them." Fred boasted proudly.

"By the way, that was a bloody wicked explosion." George added. All the wizards groaned.

"Why thank you, but it wasn't our explosions. Our cousins made them." Connor said.

"You guys are twins, I'm guessing." Fred said.

"Nope." Travis said.

"He's a year older." Connor pointed to Travis.

"Funny how that turned out…" Travis muttered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well looks like our time has come to part ways Mr. DiAngelo. Good luck." He smiled wisely, which I nervously returned. While walking back Travis, Connor, Fred, and George were muttering to each other.

"We're making more pranking products , we're going to open up a joke shop." I heard Fred mutter to the Stolls. I vaguely wondered what their Mom thought about that.

"That's awesome! I wish we could visit it!" Connor said wistfully. We had reached the giant hole in the wall.

"Well, uh, bye!" I said awkwardly. Right before we turned to leave, Travis turned back to Pink hair.

"Oh, here's your stick again by the way. You should really keep track of it better." Travis cracked a grin, throwing her wand back to her.

"Oi!"

Fred and George cracked up, and so did Travis and Connor. Before they could do anything else stupid, I grabbed them both and stomped out the hole.

We shadow traveled back to camp. For some odd reason, Travis and Connor ran immediately to the Demeter cabin. But I found out why soon enough. They came pelting out of the cabin, laughing their heads off with an angry, nose bleeding Katie Gardner on their heels, brandishing a garden shovel at them. I groaned silently, they just had to steal from wizards didn't they?

Annabeth walked up to me, "Hey Nico, you're back. Did you find out anything on Percy yet?"

I just stared at her in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

She frowned, "Yeah, why?"

I glared, "Did you not hear what happened to me? I was kidnapped by wizards, passed out twice, and then you people sent Travis and Connor Stoll to come get me!"

Annabeth nodded, "Oh yeah, I did hear something about that. But while you were there did you hear anything on Percy?"

I sighed, "You have got to be kidding me…

**It's over! Hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!**

**ALSO I NEED YOUR HELP FINDING A STORY. ITS ONE WHERE HARRY AND RON GO INTO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE RON IS A DEATH EATER RAISED BY LUCIUS MALFOY AND HE KILLED HERMIONE. YEAH, IT WAS WEIRD BUT ENTERTAINING. **


End file.
